


Ein Lied

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018)



Category: Devil May Cry, SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, Romantic Comedy, UST, Xenophilia, Чувственный крылан, кроссдрессинг, ксено пж-13 флафф, счастливый финал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020
Summary: Красавица и чудовище
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/SCP-3528 (Охотник на ведьм)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Ein Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Anjes_Captain** | [twitter](https://twitter.com/AnjesCaptain)

Вечер тихо стоял на пороге.  
Юный Данте не ведал беды  
И культурно сложил свои ноги  
На столешницу возле еды. 

Он сегодня не жаждал работы.  
Больше пива он жаждал и сна.  
Только грохнула дверь обо что-то  
И в контору вкатилась – Она.

В скоростной инвалидной коляске,  
РПГ уложив на плечо.  
С пиццы рухнул кусочек колбаски.  
Данте замер, промолвив: — "Ты чё?" 

Чуть подался вперёд он в поклоне.  
— Ну, и что же ты, Леди, молчишь?  
Ты сломала бедро на пилоне?  
— Укусила летучая мышь. 

Женский голос исполнен досады.  
Леди мрачно достала наган.  
— Я гоняла летучего гада.  
— А конкретно?  
— Огромный крылан. 

Данте даже расплылся в улыбке.  
— Я похожую как-то знавал.  
Я собрался устроить ей пытку,  
Но в конце был почти карнавал. 

— Я-то тоже сражалась в ударе.  
Взгляд намётан, прицел был неплох.  
Но как только приблизилась к твари  
Прозвучал в голове: "Hände hoch!"

И скажу я без тени сомнений,  
Что меня охватил паралич.  
Я упала тогда на колени  
Тяжело, как бездушный кирпич.

А крылан настигал как ракета,  
Распахнув человеческий рот.  
Я не знаю, как создали это,  
Но оно появилось. И вот 

Мне ни с места не сдвинуться было.  
Как в плену из невидимых пут.  
В голове в этот миг прозвучало:  
"Halt!", а после случился капут. 

Покружила по офису Леди,  
От коляски скрипя колесом.  
— От мышей от летучих все беды, —  
произносит, мрачнея лицом. 

— А потом? — любопытствует Данте.  
— Он увидел вверху дельтаплан.  
И помчался ракетой крылатой  
В небо чёрное дикий крылан. 

А летит он быстрее чем ветры,  
вверх взмывая как будто стрела  
И размах у крыла десять метров.  
Нет, двенадцать в размахе крыла.

— Как я понял, пришлось им несладко, —  
Данте молча идёт к канапе.  
Леди только вздыхает украдкой:  
— Это фонд, что зовут "SCP".

И каких только тварей там нету!  
Вечный ящер, гниющий старик!  
Как-то раз затопили планету  
для события "Мёртвый Парник". 

При одном ты не смеешь моргать, а  
Есть другой, тот, что лыс, некрасив...  
— О, звучит, будто это твой батя, —  
замечает, её перебив,

Рассмеявшийся Данте-задорник.  
А потом он бормочет:  
— Прости.  
Леди молча снимает подствольник.  
Данте хмуро едою хрустит.

— Я бы лучше кого обезглавил.  
Есть у них там боец-душегуб?  
— Двести метров под морем спит Авель,  
В саркофаге. Но временно труп. 

— Не судьба.  
— Мне звонили ребята.  
А потом мне звонили опять.  
Предъявили мне допуск куда-то.  
И представились: "Мы из О-5"

Рассказали немного о фонде,  
Как объект проморгал часовой.  
Мол, объект раньше был человеком  
И пилотом Второй Мировой.

Как-то вылетел на боевые.  
Был он асом, побед, мол, не счесть.  
Но в бою были Ведьмы Ночные,  
Женский полк, тот, что полк сорок шесть.

Там, где Йозефа гнили останки,  
Гнили трупы и Ведьм, и мышей.  
Отгремели ракеты и танки.  
Схоронили осколки костей.

И с тех пор всё окутала тайна..  
Миновало немерено лет.  
И навеки спаялся с крыланьим  
Человеческий аса скелет.

Говорила ещё Леди долго,  
Мол, что это какой-то "евклид".  
Данте понял: — "Опасен" — и только.  
И не слушал, какой это вид. 

— Так крылан наш на дамочек падкий?  
— Паралич вызывает на раз.  
А иначе всё было бы гладко  
Не сидела бы в кресле сейчас. 

— Он не может простить пораженье,  
что когда-то от ведьм получил.  
Да, придётся устроить сраженье,  
Хоть надеялся, в общем, на чилл.

Дело ясное. Хоть и неловко,  
Но придётся ловить на живца.  
Я владею секретной сноровкой. —  
И улыбка не сходит с лица. 

— Только вот за моё ноу-хау  
Я оплату себе заберу.  
Данте пьёт из бутылочки стаут.  
Леди молча кружит по ковру. 

— Я согласна. Но что-то ты жадный, —  
наконец, отвечает она.  
— Я бы с Авелем бился бесплатно.  
Но с крыланом – тут хитрость нужна. 

Некий план в голове моей зреет.  
Да, ко мне ты явилась не зря.  
Я верну его в птичник быстрее,  
Чем над городом вспыхнет заря.

Что ж, иди. Дай мне всё подготовить.  
— Вряд ли справишься ты до зари.  
Ствол занять? Дело здесь непростое.  
— Нет. Базуку с собой забери. 

— Да, и кстати: крылан-то незрячий.  
Эхолот у него ещё тот!  
— Что ж, верну ему зрение, значит,  
Покажу ему свой эхолот.

Стих в ночи скрип больничного кресла.  
Ночь отсыпала звёзд в потолок.  
И на Данте прекрасные чресла  
Надевается пара чулок. 

А потом вот ещё босоножки.  
Что на девах пилона блестят,  
Те, что дарят им грацию кошки,  
Возвышая их дюймов на пять.

Данте ждал два проклятых мгновенья.  
Натянулся струной каждый нерв.  
Данте фыркает: — "Зла порожденье,  
Лучше б стоил ты всех моих жертв.

Зря я, что ль, взгромоздился на стрипы?  
Зря шагаю, красивый, в чулках?  
Зря насыпал румян на ланиты?  
Зря с помадою, блядь, на устах?!

Эх, дойти бы до места мне кабы..."  
Он пытается тоже идти  
Прочь из города, с грацией краба.  
Сыпля бранью отменной в пути.

Наконец – тёмный лес на задворках.  
Встал пред Данте, как будто стена.  
Ощетинился клёном и ёлкой.  
В небе сумрачном стынет луна.

"Как-то долго я полз крабьим ходом.  
С беовульфом быстрей бы долез.  
Ну, стою, незамеченный вроде.  
И взираю на смешанный лес. 

Ну, и где ведьмолов затаился?  
Где там страшная бабья гроза?  
Я надел эти стрипы, побрился  
И накрасил призывно глаза!

Налетай!" Но ни справа, ни слева  
Не летит на призыв мегамышь.  
И вокруг только гнутся деревья  
И шумит этот самый камыш. 

Вьётся тропка и тихо так что-то.  
Вязнут шпильки и рыхла земля.  
Впереди бурелом и болото.  
Данте мудро изрёк: — "Сука, бля". 

Он в лесу этом как бы не местный.  
А к поимке крылан не готов.  
В этот миг в тихих кронах древесных  
Просыпался уже ведьмолов.

Крылья кожистые он расправил,  
Человечью оскалил он пасть,  
Он не знает пощады и правил  
И не знает причин не напасть. 

Ведь места очень часто опасны,  
Где разлаписта синяя ель.  
И лоцирует мышь беспристрастно  
беззащитную хрупкую цель.

Так. Чулок? Он как сеть при отливе.  
Ну, а обувь! Что это за вид?  
А лицо? Что-то слишком красиво.  
Это женский внизу индивид?!

А биение жизни какое!  
Ароматы шанель номер пять?  
Пролоцировав снова живое.  
Он учуял какую-то...  
— "Wer?!".

Камнем вниз. Только дрогнула крона!  
"Nicht bewegen! Напрасно пришла!"  
Ультразвук испустив свой коронный,  
Расправляет два страшных крыла.

И от крыл ураганные ветры,  
С дуба сбив урожай желудей,  
Распугали медведей и вепрей,  
Уложили на спины ежей. 

Мышь висит над просекою узкой.  
Прям над дамой, чтоб было страшней.  
Но не чувствует крови в ней русской.  
Да и дамы не чувствует в ней.

"Komisch". Он запустил ультразвуком.  
И ещё пару раз запустил.  
Но не рухнула дама со стуком.  
Не легла на просеку без сил. 

Нет, сидит, напевая довольно.  
Ухмыляется, пряча свой лик.  
— "Ты не трать ультразвук, мне не больно".  
Тут крылан на секунду поник. 

Пасть вот-вот поглотит полумесяц.  
Бьётся ветер в крылах грозовой.  
Только череп становится тесен  
От флешбеков Второй Мировой. 

Поднимается дева на ноги.  
В ней два метра. Mein Gott! Больше двух!  
Вскоре девы уже стало много.  
Ультразвук где-то в глотке затух.

— Сколько женщин сгубил ты, скотина?  
Дельтапланов обрушил с небес?  
Ты, конечно, крылан вполовину.  
Только, знаешь ли, я – полубес.

И теперь я, чулок не снимая,  
Покажу тебе свой эхолот!  
Сбились волки от ужаса в стаю.  
И заполз под корягу енот.

Полный штиль воцарился над лесом.  
Больше ветер не тронул дерев.  
И обрушился телом огромным  
Ведьмолов на просеку, прозрев.

И увидел он стройные ноги,  
Чресла сетью объяты чулков.  
И лицо светлоокое строго.  
И сломался в тот миг ведьмолов.

Но шанель номер пять! Каблуки же!  
Эхолот-то откуда такой?!  
И склоняется дева пониже,  
ухватив за вибриссы рукой.

Встрепенул тот нелепо крылами –  
Опустился каблук на крыло.  
"В общем, так. В этот раз – между нами:  
Отпускаю. Считай, повезло".

Даже голос нисколько не женский.  
Ах, не сходится, будь ты Эйнштейн!  
— В общем, я-то не знаю немецкий,  
Но летим-ка обратно, verstehen?

Вот ещё варианты, обидчик,  
Метод будет довольно простым:  
Мы летим с тобой быстренько в птичник,  
или мы с тобой в птичник летим. 

Только лишь потому, что однажды  
Встретил деву-крылана. Почти.  
И о ней, если это так важно,  
Расскажу я тебе по пути. 

И о том, что боёв нет в помине,  
что твоя завершилась война.  
Не в бою твоё место отныне,  
А на жердочке возле зерна.

Ты, херр Йозеф, лишь lasiopterus.  
Я – на шпильках красивый и без.  
Так что ты лучше знай себе меру,  
А не то я достану обрез.

Посмотри, как я добр, раз угодно.  
Хоть вверху посмотри, хоть внизу.  
Но попробуешь дёрнуться – ёбну.  
Просто рожу тебе отгрызу. 

Из скелета я сделаю пару!  
Твою пасть разломлю поперёк!  
Твои кости пойдут на гитару!  
И на ней я сыграю хард-рок!

А хард-рок – это, сука, несладко!  
Рёв гитары и искры, и дым!  
Ну, а крылья твои – на заплатки  
Мне на плащ! В общем, в птичник летим?"

Так сверкали глаза у девицы,  
Что крылан захотел стать слепым.  
Как в войну фронтовые зарницы...  
Пряди белые будто бы дым,

На разбомбленный город упавший...  
Вспышка справа. Конец, я подбит!  
И она на таран, оба в кашу.  
Догорал на земле мессершмитт...

Пусть крылан и не понял ни слова,  
Но глядел он в сияние глаз,  
По-крыланьи курлыкнув:  
— Не фрау. Но какой боевой...

— Ну, так как?  
Торопись, как-то мне непривычно.  
Ты же видишь, красивый такой  
Не пойду я по городу нынче,  
ослепляя своей красотой.

До зари очень нужно добраться,  
чтобы слишком народ не глазел.  
Или сразу на меч нанизайся:  
У меня ещё тысячи дел! – 

Всё торопит вечерницу Данте.  
На мече он усилил свой хват.  
Устрашающе сделал два сальто,  
Стал на мостик и сел на шпагат.

Пред такой разрушительной силой  
Со шпагатами, сальто, мостом,  
С ликом будто у Mädchen развратной,  
Как не сдаться в плен сладких истом? 

Затуманился разум объекта  
от того, что узрели глаза.  
И скатилась по шерсти эффектно  
Коциока скупая слеза.

Расхотелось качаться на буках  
И нести дельтапланерам смерть.  
И исторгла гортань ультразвуком:  
— На двоих в моём птичнике жердь.

Полетели со мной, meine Dame,  
Или Herr, как тебя вразумить?  
Буду радовать Гёте стихами  
И курятиной буду кормить.

— Nein! И это не ставь под сомненье:  
Не смогу быть свободы лишён.  
Но за это твоё предложенье  
Говорю я тебе "Danke schön". 

Если хочешь побыть романтичным  
Под бледнеющей в выси луной,  
Перед тем как направиться в птичник,  
Проводи меня, Йозеф, домой.

Каблуки вязнут – дождь был намедни.  
А чулки сильно давят бедро.  
Ты взлетишь в небеса раз в последний.  
Ведь любовь – это значит добро.

Ночь уставшая, лунно-седая.  
И вечерница гонит на взлёт.  
И меж крыл, на хребте восседая,  
Правит мышью отважный пилот.

****  
Данте прибыл за миг до рассвета  
В свой притихший и сумрачный дом.  
И в карманах звенели монеты.  
Он налил себе виски со льдом.

— Вот и всё, — Данте тронул гитару.  
Вместе с ней сел на старый диван.  
— Я с крыланами — та ещё пара.  
Вот спросите хотя бы Неван. 

****

Кто влюблён, тот отныне не грозный.  
"Безопасный" – уже не "евклид".  
Ультразвуком от птичника к звёздам  
Улетала печальная Lied.


End file.
